fucking hear me, tamaki
by kyouyalover101
Summary: based on the song 'Hear me' by kelly clarkson. Kyouya just wants tamaki to hear his calls for love, but Tamaki, being hard-headed, can't hear it. What will this lead to? don't like yaoi, don't read. fluff


_**Fucking Hear me, Tamaki!**_

_**A/N: I made this from a whim of hearing Hear me by Kelly clarkson over 5 times a day...I know I got to work on the rest of Ouran yaoi stories but I'm just taking a break from it. This has OOC and...I think smut if I can put it in. But I think I publish too many yaoi's with smut. So this will probably be fluff/angst/hurt&comfert. :3 Don't like yaoi, don't read.**_

_**Song: Hear me**_

_**Artist: Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran or the song, nope that goes for Bisco Hatori and Kelly Clarkson's talent agent!**_

_**Fucking hear me, Tamaki!**_

_Hear me Hear me..._

_You gotta be out there, you gotta be somewhere! Where ever you are I'm waiting._

Kyouya was waiting out by his classroom for his late friend. Kyouya sighed. He seemed to always be late for some reason... He suddenly looked up to see Tamaki running towards him, smiling. "Sorry I'm late! Did class already start?" "Yep, you and I both are going to be in big trouble with the teacher now." Tamaki flustered, which made him cute, "Why did you wait for me then if you were going to be in trouble?" "Because I couldn't let my blond friend get in trouble while I'm sitting at my desk." Tamaki gave me a light hit on the arm. "I can handle myself!" "Okay then, I won't help back you up if Hikaru and Kaoru tease you!" "No no, wait! I'm sorry!" "That's better." Kyouya chuckled.

'_Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep ._

_And I'm hopin' my dreams, bring you close to me. Are you listening?!_

Kyouya laid down on his bed after checking his father's and the host club's stocks the one hundredth time that day. He was kind of getting frustrated at how his life is a never ending cycle. Nothing changed in his life since the host club became popular last year. He hasn't confessed his love to Tamaki yet, because he is afraid his heart is already taken by Haruhi. Kyouya cursed under his breath at thinking about that bitch. He sighed and got ready for bed. Kyouya sucked in a breath and began singing the song his mother would always sing to him when she was still alive, which was Once upon a December from Anastasia. Kyouya slowly fell asleep, but not without a tear falling down his cheek. He had a good dream...A dream of Tamaki being with him on the Ferris Wheel and his mother being at the bottom, waiting for the couple to get off.

_Hear me, Can you hear me? Hear me._

_I used to be scared of _

_letting someone in, but it gets so lonely_

_being on my own._

Kyouya loved his mother, Kusumi Ootori. She was both his fathers and his home. Kyouya was eight, and really attached to his mother, when she died. His father began locking himself in his home office or work office. He rarely came out. Kyouya, on the other hand, done a different approach. Besides locking himself in a room. He just didn't want to get close to anybody he met. He thought of everyone as a gain, and not as a friend. But every now and then, when he was alone, he would think of what it might feel like to have friends, who cared for him, and love him. But Kyouya dismissed it as a desire, and desires get people no where.

After awhile, Yoshio stopped hiding and Kyouya saw him every now and then. But sometimes it was a bad encounter. Yoshio would beat him and say it was Kyouya's fault that Kusumi died. After a week of that happening each day, he thought that maybe his father was right.

How his mother died was stamped as a 'accident'. Kusumi was riding home with one of her favorite limo's after Christmas shopping, she just recently got a call from her beloved third son and only daughter, the only ones who talked to her frequently, begging for her to come home, because they got a surprise for her. So she told her driver to hurry up and leaned back in her seat, looking at the snow falling. When the limo started skidding and crashed into a gas station's gas pump, which leaked into the engine and blew the limo up. Kyouya and Fuyumi cried, thinking it was their fault their mother died. Tachibana tried to calm them both down, telling them it was not. Kyouya still sheds a tear whenever he thinks of it.

_No one to talk to, and no one to hold me._

_I'm not always strong, Oh I need you here._

_ARE YOU LISTENING?!_

Kyouya walked in his house in a daze. It was December, the 11th anniversary of his mothers death. The snow was already covering his shoulders like dandruff when he walked in, taking off his shoes and stepping up to his slippers. When he heard a hiccup and a mean voice he can always remember.

"Where were you? *_hic*_" It was Yoshio, drunk.

"At the host club, like I usually go to after school."

"Likely story, are you sure you didn't go kill someone else's wife like the killer you are? *_hic*_"

"I'm sure, at least I don't drink away my problems." Kyouya muttered the last part under his breath.

Yoshio grabbed Kyouya back. and made Kyouya look at him. Smiling for a second, he slapped the poor raven- haired, knocking him to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU! YOUR MOTHER DIED FOR YOU AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS *_HIC*_ DISRESPECT ME! I BET YOU'RE PLANNING TO MAKE ME HAVE A HEART ATTACK, HUH?" Kyouya stayed on the floor, tears running down his face as his father left and slammed his door. Kyouya was shaking. "Damn you..." Kyouya whispered huskily as he held his middle finger up at the door his father went into. Kyouya walked to his room and cried in one of his throw pillows on his couch.

_I'm restless and wild. _

_I fall, but I try._

Tamaki could see the sadness in Kyouya's eyes, being hidden behind glared glasses when they were doing a Christmas celebration in the club. He was sure that everyone was happy, since after today they were out for Christmas vaca. He tried to see in his eyes, and he suddenly knew why. Kyouya was bruised slightly on his cheek and he looks as if he has given up. Tamaki's eyes widened and thought, '_No...he couldn't.'_

_I need someone to understand_

_Can you hear me? _

_I'm lost in my thoughts and_

_baby I've fought for all that I've got._

_Can you hear me?_

Kyouya was thinking of how he could get out of this madness and suddenly thought of suicide. The thought was tempting to him, but he knew it would just make everyone else sad. Especially Tamaki, and he was the one person Kyouya loved so he couldn't ruined his fight to stay by Tamaki.

Tamaki clapped his hands for everyone's attention.

"I have some news for you all." Tamaki stated, "I am moving someplace with grandmother, so this may be the last time you see me.

Everyone gasped, except Kyouya. He was feeling more then surprised. He felt hurt, angry,...unheard. Kyouya banged his hands on the table he was doing stock marketing on and stood up.

Everyone looked at Kyouya now. "What's wrong, Mommy?" Tamaki asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyouya has snapped from his calmness and took in a breath, "DON'T CALL ME ANYTHING, YOU FUCKING BAKA!" Then he ran out of the music room and up a spiral staircase to one of the roofs with a pool, since it was the only roof with a low ledge. He was tired of Tamaki being so oblivious, forget being hot, all he wanted was for the baka to hear him, but they were just mouse squeaks to Tamaki's hard skull.

_Hear me_

_I'm crying out I'm ready now! _

_Turn my world upside down, find me!_

Tamaki ran a different way from everyone else, calling for Kyouya. Tamaki stopped and tried to take breaths while processing what happened. "DAMN! Why did Kyouya react so hotheaded?" Then it hit him and he gasped. All the times Kyouya spent with him...he was close. Tamaki thought and hand-palmed himself. "I'm such a baka...just like he said." Tamaki sighed and went back to running until he heard a girl yell up stairs talking to someone.

"Did you see that weird guy running up there? Haha! What was with him? Tears in his eyes and saying, 'get outta my way, damnit'?"

"Yah, seriously, I think it was that Ootori boy."

"WHAT?! THAT'S the third son of the Ootori business?! I thought he was calm and collective!"

They laughed and walked past Tamaki, Who ran up the steps after he heard that. He couldn't, he shouldn't be about to do what he thought he was doing.

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud._

Kyouya took breaths while slowly walking to the edge of the roof. He was looking over the past as he heard footsteps running up the stairs yelling his name.

"GET AWAY, TAMAKI!" He yelled-sobbed, turning around sharply to face to blond.

"Please! ...Don't do it!"

"WHY? SO I COULD GET BEAT AROUND BY MY FATHER, BULLIED BY KUSE AND SEE YOU LEAVE ME? NO THANK YOU!" Kyouya cried some more, "You know what? I actually loved you...and you *chuckle* decided to leave just to kiss your grandmother's ass! And if that hurts, then you know how I feel!"

"But...I didn't know..." The rest of the host club came up after Tamaki said that.

"'YOU DIDN'T KNOW'? 'YOU DIDN'T KNOW'?" Kyouya's voice was getting high every time he repeated that sentence, laughing, "I knew you 'didn't know' You know how? I practically SCREAMED FOR YOU in the most easiest way POSSIBLE! Ask ANYONE here!" Tamaki looked at the others, who all nodded except Haruhi.

"See? ...Maybe...you would finally hear me if I die. While also getting away from Kuse AND my damn father!" Kyouya took a step back, closer to the ledge.

"NO! PLEASE!"

_I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please,_

_Hear me!_

Tamaki was about to go crazy. He didn't want this happening, he did love Kyouya...ever since they met, but he didn't think Kyouya liked him back, so he got with Haruhi.

"PLEASE, KYOUYA! I DO! I UNDERSTAND NOW! I...I loved you since we first met!"

Kyouya stared at Tamaki, tears still running down his cheeks. "Then why? WHY have you ignored my calls for help?"

"Because I thought they were for Haruhi! Remember the time at the beach?"

"FUCK THE BEACH! THAT WAS SO THAT HARUHI COULD REALIZE SHE COULDN'T HANDLE HERSELF SO YOU TWO COULD FUCKING MAKE UP!" Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other.

Kyouya looked at his shoes, "My family is technically separated because we would fight. So I hate whenever the family YOU made gets in a fight as well. THAT'S why I do stuff like that!"

Tamaki took a step toward Kyouya, "I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you if you get down from there. Please!"

Kyouya looked at Tamaki sharply, "What about your grandmother, huh? How do you plan to not leave?"

Tamaki smiled, "Tell my father to tell grandmother the school is doing something too important to move schools during!"

Kyouya chuckled. It was that easy for Tamaki to keep from moving. Kyouya stepped down and walked toward Tamaki, "No more fights?"

"No more fights." Tamaki reached and grabbed Kyouya's waist and stroked Kyouya's hair, "I promise, Mommy."

Kyouya buried his head in Tamaki's collarbone, "Thank you." He said huskily, exhaustion hitting him from all that yelling. The others slowly left the roof and it was only Kyouya and Tamaki.

Tamaki lifted Kyouya's face by the chin like he usually does with the clients and kissed the raven- haired teen. Kyouya didn't pull away, though. He BEGGED for this kind of nurturing from Tamaki. Kyouya just wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck, kissing back.

_Hear me hear me hear me_

_can you hear me?_

_Hear me hear me hear me_

_Hear me can you hear me?_

After that day, a lot has changed: The pool roofs had fences now, Kuse and his cronies got suspended for bullying, Tamaki and Kyouya became lovers, and Kyouya's father got put in prison for assault and battery of a minor**(1)**. So If you're wondering where Kyouya lives is easy, at Tamaki's house. All of it being done by Tamaki's father after Tamaki blurted it out to him. But Kyouya was happy Tamaki told him, he was glad someone other then his sister and his mother cared for him. As for his fear of losing someone after getting close to them, Tamaki arranged for Kyouya to talk to a counselor about it every week as well as him taking care of Kyouya. But some days Kyouya would wake up screaming.

Tamaki was laying down, reading a manga book, when he heard Kyouya scream and yell the words, "No, please don't go! he's coming for me!" Tamaki looked at Kyouya, who was on the other bed, as he put his book down and walked to Kyouya, putting his arms around him after Kyouya jolted up, awake.

"T-Tamaki?! Is that you?"

"Yes, it is. Now tell me, Mother, what were you having nightmares about?"

Kyouya panted, crying as he finally remembered why he woke up, "I-I dreamt that you left me after the news said father escaped from prison and you told me that you didn't want my whiny, kitty-who-needs-comforting, ass and left with your grandmother." Kyouya sobbed, "A-and..."

Tamaki put his hand on Kyouya's mouth, "Sssh, sweetheart. You're safe now. I will never leave you! Nevertheless call you a whiny ass."

Kyouya leaned his head against Tamaki, "Please don't leave me."

"I'm just by your bed."

"Please? I feel...better with you holding me like this."

Tamaki chuckled at Kyouya's soft side and laid down with him, still having his arms around Kyouya. They fell asleep like that, and all the other times Kyouya had a nightmare...and even if he didn't.

**~fin~**

_**A/N: Ah my KIRA! I'm sorry if this was too depressing! DAMN DEPRESSION! If it isn't 'not feeling like writing' it's 'let's make it sad!' so I'm sorry everyone if you no like it! :'l But plz don't use bad rating and reviews! I promise to get medication for it so I can make happier fanfics! That's one reason why I'm lacking Ouran Yaoi Stories...I want them happy.**_

_**(1)-Minor: someone who is not an adult. (someone under 21)**_


End file.
